Come With Me
by ColdHeartlessDracoLover
Summary: Ok. If I write anything then you would all know whats going to happen so youre just gonna have to trust me. This is a One Shot so please enjoy and R&R!


Come With Me

* * *

"Draco!" I screamed, "Nooo!" Everything was in slow motion. Draco was falling to the ground; I was running to him, Death Eaters everywhere, and my friends falling. I wasn't aware of my surroundings. The only thing in my mind was 'Draco's hurt!' Maybe I should tell you how it all started.

* * *

I am Hermione Granger. Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a seventh year and Head Girl. I had only one archenemy, Draco Malfoy. He and I had one of those relationships where in secret we were best friends and in public: worst enemies.

Well, one day I got tired of being used as a diary. Draco only talked to me so he could get things off his chest. When I would try to talk he'd cut me off. I wanted something more. I don't know what I wanted then, but I know what I want now, Draco Malfoy.

The day I confronted him about my feelings was the same day he kissed me. Then we started dating after that. After two months we fell in love and made love. Out relationship was still secret. All my friends were very suspicious.

On Valentine's Day we went to the dance together. What a nasty shock that was for Harry, Ron, and Pansy Parkinson. They were horrified. They got over it.

Draco asked me to marry him that night.

Of Course!

Just a week before school would end the Death Eaters would break in and kill everyone I knew and loved. I was fighting a Death Eater and had just sent a Cruciatus when the unthinkable happened.

"Draco!" I screamed, "Nooo!" Everything was in slow motion. Draco was falling to the ground; I was running to him, Death Eaters everywhere, and my friends falling. I wasn't aware of my surroundings. The only thing in my mind was 'Draco's hurt!'

I was in a rage. I couldn't get to him, the Death Eaters kept blocking my path and I had to stop and throw heavy spells at them. When I finally did get to Draco I had cuts and was weak from getting hit with all the Crucius spells.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Draco choked out.

"No. You're going to be okay. Stay with me!" I cried.

"I love you…forever," he said. He lifted his hand to my cheek.

"I love you…for eternity," I told him.

His eyes closed, his hand fell, and at that moment I knew that my life would never be the same.

I got up and ran to the Death Eater that killed Draco. I threw the killing curse at him. I found random Death Eaters and killed them all. By the time I got my senses back, the fight was over. We won.

I never married, I never dated. I found out after the war that I was pregnant. I raised the baby and named him after his father, Draco Lucius Malfoy-Granger. He was the last of his bloodline. I raised him and told him all about his father.

Draco Jr. looked just like his father. White blonde hair, pale skin, and all the male features of a Malfoy. There was an exception, his eyes. They were two different colors. One was chocolate brown and the other was dark blue. I loved him all the same.

* * *

I now lay in my death bed with my son talking to me about how his day went and all I can think about is his father. I can see him so clearly now. He is smiling. Saying something I cannot hear.

"Draco, honey. I love you so very much. You made me so happy. You are my heart, but it is my time now. Take care of yourself," I whispered, " I see him!"

"See who, mother?"

"Your father, dear." I closed my eyes and I could see him. He was saying something. I couldn't understand. Then all of a sudden I could hear clearly.

"Come with me." He smiled. I took his hand and we walked into the light. We were together again and soon I would be able to have my family. A family full of love and happiness. I just had to wait for my son.

* * *

Ok. This is a One Shot. I am sorry i couldn't do any longer stories i just dont have any plots to go on so as soon as i get one i will let you all know ok? i hope you all like this short story! R&R

Amanda


End file.
